True Love
by KAZEONI
Summary: A moving tale of Sakura confessing her love for Naruto. reposted


_**TRUE LOVE**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the title of Naruto. (Damn!)

She sat on his front door step waiting for him to come home for the night he her one true love. Gazing up at the starry night sky it was on this night that she Sakura Haruno would confess her love to him, Naruto Uzumaki. After waiting for about ten minutes Sakura heard the voice of a young man and she looked up see to him the one she loved. "Sakura what are you doing he-" she stopped his question by slamming her lips in to his.

Narutos mind raced "what's going on why is she here and why is she kissing me?" Sakura pulled away form the kiss and looked deep in to Narutos eyes Naruto finally regaining his senses from the shock of the kiss she gave him stared back in to Sakuras eyes. He could see in her light blue orbs nothing but love and gentleness Naruto wanting to kiss her again started to move closer but was stopped when Sakura put her index finger on his lips

"Naruto there is something I have to tell you." she began to turn beat red. " What is it?" asked the young blond boy giving a passionate smile. "I" she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly "I love you and I always have." Sakura expecting Naruto to turn away instead found herself in a deep loving embrace.

"I love you too ever sense I first saw you at the ninja academy." Sakura felt her eyes well up in tears as he kissed her on the forehead. Naruto then unlocked his front door and carried Sakura inside bridal style. He continued to carry her in to his room where he put Sakura down. Sakura glad Naruto was thinking what she was thinking grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him to the bed Naruto slowly laid Sakura on her back kissing her at the same time.

As Naruto got on the bed on top of Sakura he pulled away from their heated kiss and looked in to her eyes as she did his. All they could see in each other's eyes was love just pure unhindered love for one another. Naruto soon brought his hand up and gently moved a few of Sakura's sexy pink locks off to one side his hand then moved down and her zipper and he took hold of it.

Once more he looked at Sakura as she gave only a nod for him to continue he started to unzip her sexy red outfit but stopped at her bra "Damn she is so hot" he thought as he finished with her zipper. Sakura now in only her bra and shorts made quick work of Naruto's jacket and shirt once again they kissed. Naruto then took hold of Sakura's soft warm breasts causing her release a small moan. Smiling at this Naruto began to knead and massage her lovely mounds through her bra at the same time putting his knee between her legs.

Sakura moaned again, arching her back so she could unclasp her bra. Naruto could feel a wet spot start to form in Sakura's shorts he to was getting hard from their experience. Naruto soon removed his pants so that he was just in his boxers he then began to pull Sakura's bra down "Sakura I love you so very much." said Naruto. "And I love you my sweet Naruto." Sakura replied.

Naruto then brought his head down and started to suckle on Sakura's erect nipple she let out loud moan and began to pull at Naruto's boxers she was finally able to push them down with her foot reviling his erect manhood. After alternating between Sakura's breast's Naruto moved down and slowly pulled down her shorts and panties. Now the both lay naked on Naruto's bed preparing to take things to the next level. Sakura pulled Naruto up to her face and they shared a deep long passionate kiss Naruto pulled away from the kiss and moved down to Sakura's womanhood and began to lick her small pink patch above her entrance. "N-No d-don't stare at it please." Sakura pleaded, "there is nothing to shy about my love, don't worry I'll be gentle." Said Naruto with a comforting smile he then began to lick her clit softly.

Sakura gasped arching her back while at the same time clenching the sheets and throwing her head back her eyes shut tight from the sheer pleasure. Just as Sakura could feel herself about to hit her climax Naruto stopped so he could enter his love. Knowing that Sakura was a virgin Naruto told her "this will hurt at first alright." Sakura just pulled him in to a loving kiss. She moaned into Naruto's mouth as he slowly claimed her virginity. "It hurts but it feels good oh don't stop." Said Sakura between pants and moans.

Naruto obliged by thrusting faster and a bit harder. This lasted for fifteen minutes before they both felt they where approaching their climax. They yelled each other's names as they came in unison. Naruto having spent all his energy collapsed beside Sakura. They looked deeply in to the other's eyes they had one final kiss and said, "I love you" before embracing and falling in to a peaceful slumber.

THE END

A/N I hope you liked my first ever fan fiction please R&R thank you. I take offense to flames and will fight back.

P.S. This is a repost because it got taken off the website I have made a few small changes but you cant tell the difference bye.

KAZEONI


End file.
